The invention pertains to a ship or boat hull which is uniquely configured and has attributes which boat hulls of previous design have not been able to attain. While the prior art has recognized to a certain extent the desirability of having hull designs to achieve end results, as for example, as may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,996,869 and 3,800,725, the ship or boat hull design of this invention provides a water craft which has relatively small draft and which has low frictional drag characteristics so as to provide high speed, stable performance.
The hull of the instant invention has applicability not only to pleasure water craft but also water craft of a military nature. The hull of the instant invention permits relatively shallow draft with a relatively long hull length and a relatively wide hull beam, all while achieving high water velocities, which would not normally be expected considering the conventional power needs of a similarly-sized craft.
The hull design is capable of being constructed in the conventional rib and stringer mode or in the molded mode and is universal with respect to its power requirements. The craft may be powered by inboard or outboard power sources and may even be powered by water jet or conventional jet engines.
Water craft using the hull design of the instant invention will be capable of high speeds, will use significantly less power than other craft of its size and type and because of its unique configuration will require, in the ordinary case, low draft requirements. The hull design permits unusually high maneuverable characteristics and stable performance at high speeds and also allows the craft to turn within its own length. The hull design also permits the adaptation of various types of super structure to the hull whether it be a cabin for pleasure craft or specialized super structure of the type that may be found in naval craft of the torpedo-boat variety. The hull design also permits the craft to ride relatively high in the water thereby leaving a minimum amount of surface to be wetted by the water so as to decrease the amount of frictional drag created by the hull, as the water craft is being propelled through a body of water.
Thus the hull of the instant invention provides all the aforementioned advantages which the prior art has not been able to provide in the mode and manner as proposed by the instant invention.
In the hull of the instant invention, the open scoop forward portion of the hull is such that a cushion of air and water is provided, such that the main body of water that the craft is moving through will break at the main keel portion of the hull, which is located rearward of the mid-point of the hull.